


Lestrade Gets Another Text

by neoladyapollonia



Series: Texts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade gets another text telling him to come to 221B, but this time the surprise is much more pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade Gets Another Text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lsublondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsublondie/gifts).



> For the lovely lsublondie. Love you!

It was a blissfully uneventful Saturday and DI Gregory Lestrade was relaxing in his flat, not really watching Doctor Who. It was one of the too few episodes with Captain Jack Harkness and the Tenth Doctor. They were both fantastic actors and their scenes together had a real spark.

He was forced to stop contemplating what could have been when his phone buzzed with a text.

_Are you busy?  
SH_

Greg frowned. It had been four weeks since Sherlock had “informed” him of his relationship with John. He had seen the two of them at five crime scenes since then, at least. It had been…difficult to act normally.

Lestrade sighed and rolled his eyes before replying. _Why?_

The reply arrived almost immediately. _Come to Baker Street. SH_

_Why?_

_Is that the only word you’re capable of typing? SH_

Greg’s urge to choke Sherlock was starting; he knew because his fingers were beginning to ache. _No. I just want a good reason for why you think I need to spend my day off at your flat._

A minute passed before he received another text. _The location doesn’t matter. We’ll be on our way to yours in a few moments. Take a thorough shower. I'm sure you've been lazing around all day and could use one. SH_

Greg had a sudden nightmare vision of his flat looking like 221B and his eyes widened as he shot off the couch. _No! I’ll come over! Just give me an hour._

_Excellent. We’ll be waiting for you. SH_

The DI growled before standing up and trudging to the shower.

 

Greg was surprised to see John exiting the Tube at Baker Street Station at the same time as him. “Hey, John.”

John turned on the steps and looked down, Tesco bags in hand. “Oh. Hi, Greg. What are you doing on my side of town?”

He caught up with the ex-army doctor and shot him a confused look. “Sherlock threatened to come over to my flat if I wouldn’t come over to yours. He said ‘We’ll be waiting for you.’ I thought you’d be home.”

John gave a laugh. “He makes decisions without me all the time.”

Greg chuckled and they talked about what living with Sherlock was like the rest of the walk to 221B.

John walked into the kitchen and began putting things away as Greg took a seat in the living room.

“Ah, Lestrade. I’m glad you could make it,” they heard Sherlock say.

They both turned and froze when they saw the man walking out of his bedroom. Luckily Greg was sitting already. John was not so fortunate and dropped the eggs he had been putting in the refrigerator in his shock. Sherlock was completely naked.

John hurriedly grabbed a dish towel and tried to pick up the mess he’d just made as he ground out, “Sherlock, I know you don’t always understand social niceties, but generally, clothes are required when you invite company over.”

Sherlock sat in his usual armchair as he shot John a confused look. “Why would I need clothes when we’re going to be having sex soon?”

Until that point, Greg hadn’t known it was possible to choke on air. As he struggled to catch his breath, he thought he could have gone the rest of his life without knowing that.

“Well, then why did you invite Greg over?” John asked as he entered the room, glaring.

“John, I know you were here when we had this conversation this morning. I invited Lestrade here to have sex with us.”

Greg felt arousal pulse through him as his heart rate suddenly picked up. He looked at John as John kept his eyes on Sherlock, refusing to look at the DI.

“Sherlock… That was a hypothetical discussion,” the ex-army doctor hissed, clearly trying to keep his voice down, though it did no good. Greg heard every word. 

“Hypothetical discussion?” Greg queried. John ignored him.

“Yes. We were discussing who we would be willing to have a threesome with and you were the only person we could agree on,” Sherlock responded. John’s face turned red.

“Yes, but we didn’t say we were going to actually do it,” John protested, glancing in Greg’s direction before swallowing and looking away again.

“It isn’t as if he’ll say no, John. He’s been interested in you for a while now and he doesn’t find me unattractive either. Actually, I’d wager he’s been entertaining this particular fantasy for a couple of weeks,” Sherlock purred, locking eyes with the DI.

Greg couldn’t help but glare back at the smug prick.

“Well, Inspector. Will you join us?” 

Greg and John glanced at each other before looking away again. 

Sherlock groaned. “Oh for the love of…” He stood up and grabbed John, steering him over to the sofa. He pushed the shorter man down. John landed half on Greg, with his bum mostly on the older man’s left thigh and his head hitting Lestrade’s right shoulder. 

The two men barely had enough time to process just how they were in relation to each other now before the consulting detective began attacking John’s belt and trouser buttons. John was attempting to slide out of Greg’s lap and onto the sofa itself when Sherlock jerked his pants and trousers down to his knees, preventing his lover from getting the leverage he needed.

Sherlock grabbed John’s half-hard prick and started stroking, knowing just what would fully arouse the man quickly. John moaned and stopped trying to move, letting his head fall back onto Greg’s shoulder. 

Greg just couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was still convinced he’d wake up, even though he didn’t really have dreams quite this nice.

It wasn’t long before Sherlock knelt on the floor and took John’s erection into his mouth. That had John scrambling, right hand gripping Greg’s knee while his left hand clenched the front of Greg’s shirt, pulling the silver head down. 

Greg couldn’t resist the man he’d been lusting after sprawled in his lap and being pleasured, especially with John forcing the inspector’s lips in range of his own. He used his right arm to hold John up and against him as Greg finally got to kiss Captain John Watson.

The soldier responded more than enthusiastically, letting go of Greg’s knee to get a firm hold on the man’s head, pulling him down against him more. John was sucking on Greg’s tongue as he bucked up into Sherlock’s mouth. He was completely lost in the pleasure, no longer caring why he’d had any argument with this situation in the first place. 

Sherlock pulled off before John was even close to orgasm. The smaller man wrenched his mouth away from Greg’s to growl at his lover. “Sherlock!”

“Of course I’m not going to let you come now. You’re not exactly a young man anymore. And I think Lestrade will appreciate me not letting you come before he has his go.” Sherlock smirked as he moved to straddle John’s legs and kissed Greg softly. Sherlock barely brushed their lips together, not letting Greg deepen the kiss until the Inspector tangled his fingers in the curly, black hair and forced Sherlock to stop pulling away.

John, meanwhile, was entranced by the sight of the two men above him. He was suddenly more than fine with Sherlock’s idea. He managed to kick his shoes off, but couldn’t get his trousers and pants off the rest of the way with Sherlock above him. He didn’t think he could get his jumper and vest off without elbowing one of the other two in the face, so he began unbuttoning Greg’s shirt. 

“Okay. Okay. Fine, Sherlock. You had a bloody fantastic idea. Now let’s all get undressed and move this to the bedroom.”

Sherlock chuckled and drew back from the kiss. “I knew you’d enjoy this.” He leaned forward and nipped Greg’s bottom lip before heading toward his bedroom.

The two left on the couch looked at each other for a moment, then grinned. Greg leaned down and gave John a light kiss before pushing him up. John took the not subtle hint and sat up to finally get undressed. Greg kicked off his shoes and began shedding his clothes as he followed the consulting detective.

John wasn’t far behind. When he entered the room, he had to stop for a moment to stare. Sherlock and Greg were lying on the bed, kissing desperately. 

“Hurry up, John,” Sherlock ordered, pushing Greg away and toward the doctor.

John slid onto the bed and pulled the DI to him, kissing him heatedly. John dragged his hands over the other man’s body, calluses catching on scars as he explored. He bumped into another set of hands and cracked his eyes open to see Sherlock following a similar trek at Greg’s back.

As much as Greg was enjoying this, he wanted to use this one chance to learn every inch of John Watson that he could. He wrenched his mouth away and started kissing and nipping at John’s jaw. He gave a feral grin at the deep groan this caused in John’s chest. The hands at his hips clenched tightly and he received a very hard bite near his left shoulder blade. He smothered a chuckle against John’s neck. Sherlock was getting possessive already.

Greg ignored Sherlock’s minor protestations; it had been the consulting detective’s idea in the first place. His hands slid slowly down John’s back until they reached his arse. Greg gripped both cheeks firmly and pulled the shorter man against him. John groaned again and thrust against him.

“Ah fuck, Greg.” John began rolling his hips and slung his right leg over Greg to get more leverage for his thrusts.

Sherlock growled and leaned over Greg’s shoulder, releasing his hold on Greg’s hips to grab John’s head and take his lips in a rough kiss. This pushed his throbbing cock into the cleft of Greg’s bum. Sherlock gasped, then moaned as he started to rock.

Greg leaned his head back, putting his mouth near Sherlock’s as his left hand moved to tangle in the curly, black hair. “Oh God. Sherlock...” He canted his hips back causing the tip of Sherlock’s dick to slide right over his hole. He turned his head enough to catch Sherlock’s bottom lip between his teeth. He scraped them gently over it until it popped free.

"You want John to fuck you," the consulting detective said. Greg nodded. He should have known the other man would know exactly what he wanted.

Sherlock bit at the edge of Greg’s jaw near his ear before rolling toward the nightstand, grabbing for the lube and condoms there. He slicked the first finger of his left hand and set to work preparing the DI.

Greg groaned as he felt Sherlock rubbing over his hole, fingers slick. Sherlock continued to just rub, putting a little bit of pressure, but not actually penetrating. Meanwhile, John was ready for a bit more than just frotting. He released Greg and sat up before lying down the other way. He took Greg’s dick into his mouth and began to suck. Greg quickly reciprocated, unable to believe he had this opportunity to actually taste John.

Sherlock used John's distraction to slip his first finger inside. Greg hadn't ever had the chance to appreciate what a violinist's fingers could do, but now he understood. He had been fingered before, but this was exquisite. Sherlock didn't wait long to add the next finger, not wanting Greg to come anytime soon.

Greg had started copying John's actions, learning what the younger man liked. The doctor gathered Greg's foreskin around the head of his cock and suckle lightly before tonguing at the slit. Greg did the same. John pulled back and stroked up and down the length a few times with his hands before mouthing the balls gently. He noticed the way Greg's fingers tightened on his thigh and arse at the soft touch to his scrotum and backed off, licking his way back up to the crown.

By this point, Sherlock was working three fingers into Greg's hole. The older man couldn't help his grunt at the stretch and took his mouth off of John, resting his head on the other man's thigh. Sherlock pumped in and out a few times before pulling away. 

"John, he's ready."

John gave one last suck before releasing him and sitting up. "So how are we doing this, Sherlock?" he asked as he took the proffered condom and began to roll it on.

"Lestrade, would you rather be on your back, stomach, or side?" Sherlock questioned, slathering John's newly covered cock in lube.

"You've just had your fingers up my arse. I think you can call me Greg."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Fine. Greg, which position would you like for John to fuck you in?"

"On my back."

Sherlock moved over and lay down next to the inspector, kissing Greg's shoulders and neck while he ran his hands over the other man's chest. John settled himself between Greg's open legs and leaned up to give him a kiss before lining himself up and starting to push inside.

Greg grunted as John pressed into him. He was breathless for a moment as the stretch and burn set in.

"Jesus, Sherlock, are you sure you stretched him enough? He's so tight," John panted as he inched in.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at how slowly John was going. "Of course I stretched him enough. I just didn't overdo it. Hurry up," he ordered.

The army doctor ignored his boyfriend. "Greg, are you alright?"

"I'm good. Just keep going slow, yeah?" Greg requested.

John nodded. Sherlock sighed and leaned over, taking Greg's flagging erection into his mouth as he started manipulating his balls with his hand. 

Greg shouted, completely unprepared as he was for most of the things that Sherlock did. "Sherlock, stop!" he ground out. "My balls are really sensitive."

"Are they now?" Sherlock purred after he pulled away.

"Sherlock, don't," John warned, finally in all the way. "We don't want this to end too soon."

The younger man huffed and gave Greg's cock one last, petulant suck before lying back down beside him.

He started pinching and pulling on Greg's nipples as he began to whisper in his ear. "How does John feel, Greg? I know you've imagined it. Is it anything like your fantasies?"

Greg shivered, Sherlock's sinful voice increasing his arousal. "Yes," he breathed.

"I purposefully didn't stretch you as well as I should have. I knew you'd want to be able to really feel every inch of him, to be able to still feel him tomorrow. He's perfect, isn't he?" Sherlock sighed happily, suckling on Greg's ear as John finally began to move.

Greg groaned. If he'd realized Sherlock's voice could do this, he might have thought more about him as well.

John was panting as he forced himself to move slowly. He could just hear what his boyfriend was whispering to the man beneath him and was trying to keep his own arousal under control.

"Did you imagine him going back to yours after a pub night and gently loving you in your bed? No, I bet that wasn't it. You fantasized about him coming into your office and pushing you down over your desk, fucking you hard and fast." Greg and John both groaned at that. "Or maybe you thought about the two of you leaving a crime scene together, me having abandoned him to chase after a clue, and John pulling you into an alley, shoving you against a wall and forcing you to your knees," Sherlock growled.

"Fuck!" Greg exclaimed as he bucked up in to John's thrusts. It was just right to hit his prostate. "Oh God!" Greg reached out to clutch John's arms, but Sherlock grabbed his wrists and moved up to press them down into the mattress.

"No, I don't think so, Inspector. I let you have his dick in you, but you're not going to touch any more. Not even yourself." Sherlock pushed down one more time and let go. "Now keep your arms there or I won't let you come." Greg gritted his teeth and nodded. 

John rolled his eyes at his lover, but he wasn't surprised. He had stopped thrusting as soon as Sherlock had moved. Now he leaned over and pulled the possessive, controlling man into a kiss. 

Sherlock, of course, understood the unspoken message of 'this was your idea, genius'. He resumed his supine position next to Greg and nibbled on his earlobe as John began to move again.

"How does he feel moving inside of you? The slow stretch and burn of every thrust..." Sherlock reached down and lightly gripped Greg's erection, tugging gently. "You like knowing it's John above you. You were first drawn to him because he's a military man." A contemplative hum rumbled in his chest. "It certainly is appealing. You want him to bruise you, leave his mark." Sherlock bit the side of Greg's neck sharply, making the prone man suck in a breath, then moan. "You want to belong to someone, have them own you."

Sherlock released his grip on Greg's cock, much to the other man's disappointment, and squeezed over John's hands where they were holding onto the inspector's hips. "Harder, John. He can take more."

John nodded shakily, sweat shining as he started to thrust just a little bit faster, clutching Greg's hips tighter for more leverage. Greg loudly expressed his approval as he tangled his fingers in the sheets and pushed up to meet the doctor.

Sherlock chuckled, his breath gusting over Greg's already sensitized neck. He couldn't help shivering and turned his head, meeting Sherlock for a kiss. Sherlock nipped and pulled on Greg's lip, leaving it sore and red.

A whine built up in Greg's throat. "Sherlock," he panted, knowing he'd have to appeal to the man in charge if he wanted to come. Sherlock grinned and lightly touched John's thigh.

John immediately began thrusting much harder, pounding into the older man. Sherlock moved over Greg again, taking up his former hold on the man's wrists, holding him down. Greg responded by thrashing and shouting, loving the sensation.

"You like him fucking you? Of course, you do. You're a little whore, aren't you?" Sherlock growled as Greg whimpered with John hitting his prostate every other thrust. "All you want is a hard cock ramming into you, forcing you open. You're gorgeous, Lestrade." He bit at Greg's jaw. "You're fucking gorgeous and you know it. You could have anyone. I imagine you haven't noticed, but you have a marvellous arse that any man would be happy to have." He bit the man's jaw again, harder, leaving indentations. "And yet you wanted what was mine. You coveted the only person I truly love." He pulled back a bit to level a heated glare, then kissed Greg again, this time leaving his lips bloody.

"He's going to fuck you until you come and you're going to be able to feel him for a few days afterwards, but you'll never have him again. You never could have had him. He was always meant for me." Sherlock's eyes had taken on a wild look as he tightened his grip on the man's wrists, definitely leaving bruises.

Sherlock startled and looked over his shoulder at John when he felt the soft touch on his back. His eyes softened at the look on John's face. He knew intellectually that he didn't have to worry about John ever leaving him, but sometimes he worried anyway. It was most annoying. He nodded and turned back to Greg, tonguing the split in his lip.

"But I decided to share him with you, just this once. I hope you appreciate it."

Greg's heart had clenched during Sherlock's speech, but he understood. The man had never had a relationship before and in this one area felt inadequate. He nodded and Sherlock gave him a slight smirk, which is really all he could ask for.

Sherlock ducked down and took Greg's weeping length into his mouth. It wasn't long before he was showing off and deep throating the man.

Greg threw his head back and shouted, hands flying down to clutch desperately at Sherlock's curls. He thrust up a few times and orgasmed, Sherlock swallowing around him.

"Sherlock," John grunted, still thrusting, his pace ragged. He was obviously close to the edge. 

Sherlock hurriedly moved behind him and began kissing his lover's neck and stroking his chest. "John, you look so glorious. So amazing," he purred. "I could never have imagined you'd be mine."

John choked on his shout as he finally came. He sagged back against Sherlock, panting as his lover continued to pet him. Sherlock kissed John's neck once more before holding his hips to gently pull him out of Greg. Both men moaned as John slipped free. 

Sherlock kept his grip on John as he moved to lay the man down. No sooner had John's back hit the bed when Sherlock straddled him and proceeded to jerk himself off. It was only a few strokes before he came all over his lover's chest and abdomen. He collapsed half on John and reached toward the nightstand to grab his mobile.

John huffed. "Really, Sherlock?"

"Yes, really," he responded as he hurriedly tapped away at the buttons. It was only a couple of moments before his phone buzzed. "Lestrade, if you'd like to get cleaned up, you have about twenty minutes before your ride arrives."

"You're kicking him out?!" John exclaimed.

"No, it's alright, John," Greg hastened to assure him. "I never expected this and he's arranged transport for me and is offering me your shower. That's a lot nicer than I would have expected." He kissed John chastely. "Thank you, John. That was fantastic." He leaned a bit over and grabbed Sherlock, taking his mouth in a much fiercer kiss. "Sherlock..." He grinned. "Thanks." He winked before rolling off the bed and heading for the shower.

"Why did you actually do this?" John asked as soon as he heard the water turn on.

Sherlock chuckled. "Well, I've never had a threesome before. I was interested. And we did agree on him..." He could feel John's stare. "He won't be fawning over you much longer. I've found him a much more suitable partner." He wrapped his arms around his smaller lover and ignored his feeble attempt to get free.

"Sherlock, don't tell me you wanted to see him have sex so you could be sure of your deductions before you set him up with someone."

Sherlock pretended to sleep while John laughed.

Exactly twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door to 221. Greg walked down the stairs and went outside, surprised to see not a cabbie, but a smartly dressed man. He walked to the car parked behind him and opened the door, gesturing for Greg to get inside. Greg sighed and slid inside, shocked to see there was someone else already in the car.

"Good evening, Detective Inspector," Mycroft Holmes purred. "You must be famished. Dinner?"


End file.
